Pumpkinhead
|-|Films= |-|Pumpkinhead: Sins Revisited= Summary Pumpkinhead is the demon of vengeance, which appears in the world only when a mortal is desperate and angry enough to use their own blood to summon it to avenge some wrongdoing. Regardless of the crime committed and its severity, Pumpkinhead undertakes its vengeance with a sadistic, overzealous glee, slaying all those who get in its way and tormenting its victims. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Pumpkinhead | Vengeance, Pumpkinhead Origin: Pumpkinhead Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Demon of Vengeance | Demon of Vengeance, Haggis's Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Clairvoyance (Always knows the location of his prey), Mind Manipulation (Hypnotized Maggie and lured her outside by whispering her name), Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 8; can survive the effects of a headshot to his summoner reflected onto him, and as long as his prey remains alive, Pumpkinhead will not die. Even after his body dies, Pumpkinhead can be summoned again and again into new bodies) Large Size (Type 0) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Clairvoyance, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, and 8), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated being stabbed through the chest, being eaten, acid, gunshots, bites, and attacks from his siblings), Stealth Mastery, Large Size (Type 0), Body Control, limited Morality Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Telepathy, and Fire Manipulation of Summoner Attack Potency: Wall level (Can rip through walls, uproot trees, and destroy cars) | At least Wall level (Crushes a man's skull, rips humans apart, can harm and fight his siblings), possibly Small Building level (Should be comparable to all his siblings including Excess, who could destroy buildings; Vengeance later kills Excess) Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman (Can catch up to a speeding car; Comparable to other demons) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can uproot trees) | At least Class 1, likely Class 5 (Throws humans and large dogs; Lifts the front end of a car) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class (Comparable to his siblings), possibly Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Can tank gunfire) | At least Wall level (Can take hits from his siblings, shrugs off shotgun blast), possibly Small Building level (Comparable to Excess) Stamina: Superhuman | High Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average. Pumpkinhead showcases a sadistic cunning and predatory skill, expertly tracking its prey no matter where they run to and having enough knowledge to destroy their methods of escape, such as cars and bikes, and playing dead to lure prey closer. | Average Weaknesses: If all of Pumpkinhead's targets, or the seeker of vengeance, are killed, he will be banished and disappear. Any damage done to the seeker of vengeance will appear on Pumpkinhead as well. Pumpkinhead tends to torture its victims, taking time to kill them as opposed to killing them outright. Key: Films | Comicbook Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pumpkinhead Category:Antagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Demons Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Morality Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Pain Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Villains Category:Tier 9